Unlocked
by LevyHunter
Summary: RWBY AU: Jaune and Ruby are sent on a mission that quickly turns out badly. Ruby is in the hospital and Blake starts to hear voices. Even her dreams are a bit extreme. Will Ruby ever wake up from her coma or will the team be left with one less member? Rated M for later chapters. Eventual pairings but stating them now would ruin the surprise. Starts halfway through their first year.


**Author's Note: Well I wanted to start another story while I'm trying to figure out the OC's for the rest of 'Ruby's Redemption'. I've been thinking about starting this for a while now so I figured that i may as well start it to see if people would be interested to see it continue on but until then enjoy the first chapter. DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY.**

"Ruby.. Ruby please get up!" Jaune screamed as he rolled out of the way of the Beowolve.

The leaders of RWBY and JNPR were currently on a mission for part of their mid-term finals. It was supposed to be a simple, extra mission to test how their leadership skills have grown. Simply by giving each other orders and coordinating attacks. Going out of the comfort zones of their own teams.

They thought this would be a walk in the park. Slay a few grimm by working together. Simple enough right? Wrong. They were so very wrong.

It started off simply enough but after three hours the pair started to falter. Ruby was subcoming to exhaustion and Jaune was past his breaking point. But that didn't matter now. Ruby was hurt and there were still three beowolves stalking them.

Ruby was laying on the ground slowly losing her vision. The world around her was a blur of color. Muffled noises lulling her to sleep. With one last whisper she tried to call to her friend before it was too late. "Jaune..". She whispered softly. "Please leave before its too late for you too."

Blood was trickling down from the corner of her mouth. The force of the blow from the Ursa that charged her finally catching up to her.

 _This was supposed to be simple. Get in and get out. But now?_

Her thoughts were cut short by a brilliant white flash.

 _'I guess this is it. Although I'm still so young. There's so much that I wish I could have done. I never got to become a Huntress like I promise myself. I never got to tell Yang, Weiss, or Blake goodbye. I guess I should have saw this coming. I wasn't strong enough. I didn't care enough. I didn't try hard enough. I only hope they all can forgive me..'_

It was with these final thoughts that Ruby let herself subconsciously drift into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune awoke several minutes later with a start. His whole body ached. Never in his life has he felt like this. In pain yet, he was confident that everything would be okay now.

Everything was still bright. His eyes were still adjusting to everything around him. Slowly things started to become clear. Jaune was holding Ruby in his arms with his body protectively over her. He blinked a few times to get his eyes to adjust. Seeing Ruby in his arms made him lose control of his emotions. Remembering everything that had happened in the past few hours. He gently shook the redhead he was holding trying to get her to wake up.

"Ruby, wake up. We did it. It's over now. We can go back to Beacon." Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Without thinking he pulled out his scroll and began to call for a med-evac. Before his call could go through a Bullhead landed a few yards away from him. Four men were running twoards him with a stretcher.

"Kid I'm gonna have to have you move if you're uninjured. We need to get her back to the infirmary immediately." The medic said as he pointed to the unconscious Ruby still held in his arms. Jaune was at a loss for words so he just nodded his reply. slowly removing Ruby from his embrace he moved a few feet away from her.

"Kid! What's her name? We need it so we can pull up her records." Jaune was snapped back into reality so suddenly by the medics frantic question it gave him a head rush.

"Her name is Ruby Rose." he stated without much thought. Suddenly Jaune realized he was slowly losing consciousness again from pure exhaustion.

It was with then that everything around turned black and all sound was drown out as he felt himself hit the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HER?! SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER. I NEED TO BE IN THE WITH HER!" Yang was beyond furious. Her normally lilac eyes were burning a brilliant crimson that was only growing darker. She looked down at the doctor in front of her and searched his sorrowful eyes hoping to catch even a hint as to if Ruby was alright or not.

The doctor simply looked down to aviod any eye contact fearing that if he continued to look at the woman in front of him her piercing red eyes would surely sign his death warrant.

"Ma'am as I told you a minute ago, your sister is in surgery right now. She has sever internal bleeding and were doing everything we can to help her. You can't be in there during surgery but as soon as she is out we will let you know and you can see her.

"NO, DOC! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I HAVE TO SEE HER! I HAVE TO KNOW SHE IS OKAY!" Yang screamed at the man now cowering in front of her.

"Yang.. He's right. Why don't we go check on Jaune to see how he's feeling until the doctors can tell us anything." Weiss stated trying to remain calm. "You," she said pointing to the doctor. "Are going to tell me what room Jaune Ark is in right now before you are never allowed to practice medicine in Remnant again."

"Room 114. Down this hall to your left." The doctor was afraid that he couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"Yang, you go ahead and go with Weiss. I'm going to get us something to eat." Blake said giving Yang a small hug. "That way you can talk to him about what happened."

"Thanks Blakey." The blond said looking over her shoulder. "Come on Princess. I want to know everything that happened."

"Lead the way." Weiss stated.

As the pair started to disappear down the hall Blake turned to walk the other way. Before she was going to get the food she had somewhere else to go first.

Making her way to Professor Ozpin's office she let her mind begin to wander.

 _'Ruby, I know we've only known each other for a few months but I know you can pull through this. I know things don't look so certain as of now but I promise you that we will be there for you as often as we can. Even if things start to look bad we will always be by your side. No matter what.'_

Before she realized it she was standing outside of the headmasters office. Slowly reaching her hand out to knock she heard something that made her heart stop.

 _"Blake.."_

Blake froze as she heard the faint whisper. "That sounded a lot like.. No it couldn't be. My emotions are just getting the best of me." After taking a quick look around she noticed she was the only one in the hallway. After letting out a small sigh she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ozpin's voice sounded behind the door. Slowly entering the room the headmaster looked up at his guest. "Ah, Ms. Belladonna. Is there something I can help you with? I'm assuming that you are here about Ms. Rose and Mr. Arc."

The cat faunus could only nod. "Well have a seat and I'll tell you everything I know." Ozpin stated as he took a drink from his coffee mug. "Although I have to keep this brief. As we're still trying to figure out what exactly happened. However, from what I have collected so far the two were sent on a midterm mission to review their leadership skills. They were suppose to clear out a den of Beowolves however when they got closer we lost our signal and could no longer watch them after a while. It was then that we sent a med-evac to them just incase. From what I have gathered from Mr. Arc there wasn't just a pack of Beowolves. Two herds of Ursa's came into play as well. Each group having a major with them. We are still trying to figure out how there were no reports on them being in the area." Ozpin paused to take a drink of his coffee and let the young woman in front of him process what he had just told her. "Mr. Arc told us that she was attacked rather violently trying to protect him. Yet she continued to fight despite her injuries. That was when they both lost consciousness. Mr. Arc awoke to himself holding on to her and that's when the med-evac had shown up. I assure you, Ms. Belladonna, that any more information we gather will we given to you and the rest of your team, but for now I'm afraid I must excuse myself." Ozpin stood and motioned for the cat faunus to do the same. "However if anything comes up please do not hesitate to come see myself or Professor Goodwitch."

Blake was heading to the door when she turned to look at Ozpin once again. "Thank you Professor. For everything."

"You are quite welcome Ms. Belladonna." The headmaster said with a light smile. "Now if I'm not mistaken you have somewhere else to be."

The cat faunus nodded and continued out of the large doorway. It was only a short walk to the cafeteria. But her mind was still reeling. "Ruby you certainly are something else." She said with a sad smile. " I knew you wanted to be like the heroes in those books but you're something so much better than them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _'Huh. I dont know why but I can't seem remember exactly what happened. It's all just a white blur.'_ Jaune thought to himself as he laid on his bed in the infirmary. "Man, This blows." He mumbled out loud.

"Jauney boy! I'm glad to see you're awake!" Yang said as she entered the room. "How ya feeling?"

"Well to be honest I'm not entirely sure. Everything is still such a blur. One minute everything was fine and the next.." Jaune started to sob into his hands. "I don't know what happed. I couldn't protect myself and I couldn't help Ruby. Yang, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. It should have been me that.."

Yang cut him off before he could continue. "Jaune, stop. As much as its killing me to know Ruby is hurt and there isn't anything we can do to change it you can't beat yourself up over it. You know Ruby would't want that."

"Yang's right. As much as I hate to agree with the ooaf we all know full well Ruby would hate to see anyone blaming themselves. So if you can't stop blaming yourself just think about how much Ruby would be trying to cheer you up. Telling you it was beyond either of your control." Weiss cut in.

"Snow Angel," Jaune started.

"No, stop right there. We know how you're feeling right now and it hurts. I get that. However, if you are going to continue to beat yourself up then maybe Yang and I should leave." Weiss stated flatly.

'No. You're right." He said. "I just want to thank you. both of you." He motioned to Yang as well. "If it weren't for you guys I don't know what I would do. I don't even know where my team is at right now. I think some sort of mission in Vale." Jaune started to wipe the tears escaping from his eyes. "I'm not used to being alone." He mumble low enough that the pair of girls couldn't hear.

"Don't worry Jaune. We will figure everything out one step at a time. Until then how about you get some rest. We can talk more about this tomorrow." Yang said getting up slowly from the chair. "We're gonna go see if we can get anymore info on Rubes and if we do we will make sure to let you know what's going on."

"Okay.." Jaune said as steady as he could. "Thank you again guys."

 **Well that's chapter one. I already have pairings in mind and I don't know how to make those lines so I just used X's. Okay? Okay. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. I have a lot of plans for this story but feel free to give suggestions!**


End file.
